Immortal Love ITASASU
by Miki-Sempai
Summary: A gradual seduction, one to die for.
1. Chapter 1

It was dawn. There was no sound to be heard, but Sasuke woke up anyway. With

a groan, he looked at his wristwatch that he had forgotten to take off the night

before, read 5:50. Sasuke was a late sleeper. He hated mornings. Hated mornings

more than he hated not being able to fall asleep. Of which he couldn't do. With

another groan, Sasuke sat up and stretched. Looking around his room, {Which was

still a bit dark} He noticed the mess that was slowly but surly getting worse.

The chair on the side of the bed had an assortment of clothing, blankets, and a

pair of sneakers all in a heap. While the floor wasn't all to bad, the corner of

the room was getting worse every hour. With yet another heavy groan, Sasuke

pulled himself from the comfort of his bed, and stretched out. Looking over to

his dresser, Sasuke brushed out his midnight hair, and straightened his shirt

out.

While walking down the hallway, he heard a thump. "That damn cat." Sasuke

thought to himself. Trying to find the source of the noise, Sasuke found himself

in the kitchen. And there was Yoru, Sasuke's big fluffy cat, licking the sides

of his face as he temporarily looked up at his owner. "What...do you have?"

Sasuke asked Yoru as if he could answer. Kneeling down and scooting closer to

his feline companion, Sasuke noticed it was a piece of lunch meat. Why on earth

did the cat have a slab of meat? Sasuke looked on the cupboards, but nothing was

out of place or left out. "Should have named you Houdini." Sasuke said with a

sheepish smile, stroking Yoru's fur. The cat finished his share of goods and

meowed on delight. "He finished it already?" Came the voice that made Sasuke

jump from his skin. He quickly turned to see his older brother walking into the

kitchen. "Jumpy much?" Itachi chuckled, lightly kicking Sasuke's leg while

walking by. "If you suddenly say something while I think I'm alone, and its dead

quiet, then yes." Was the reply. "Sorry. But yeah, the cat was howling before,

so I gave him some lunch meat to shut him up. His food bowl was empty also, so

that's probably why he was blaring. I bet he was lonely too." "Empty? Yoru,

you're fat enough." Sasuke stood while chuckling. Yoru snorted in reply.

"So...why are you up so early?" Asked Itachi. "Something woke me up, but I don't

know what it was." Sasuke thought of some possibilities but Itachi cut him off

short. "That was probably me. I stepped out of bed this morning with a numb leg

and stumbled into my dresser, thus scareing the cat, when he ran out of my room,

he ran into your door." Itachi said, while pouring himself a glass of soda.

"Well that's probably it then." Sasuke yawned, and stretched again. Yoru was

rubbing on Itachi's legs, as he knelt down to pet him he said: "Yes. Its all

your fault. you gave me the numb leg to begin with." Itachi inhaled deeply while

standing back up. "Want to watch TV or something?" Itachi asked, taking a sip of

soda. "No, I'm going back to bed. Common Yoru, were leaving." Sasuke Picked up

his beloved feline, and slunk back to his room, were he was greeted by the smell

of Yoru all over. Yoru smelled nice, so he didn't mind at all. Sasuke threw back

the covers, crawled into bed, and sat Yoru down right beside him, and covered

both himself and the cat with soft, thick covers. Sasuke stroked the cats fur,

as he rolled onto his back, as if asking: "Tickle my belly?" Sasuke knew that

without Yoru saying anything. Sasuke fingertips caressed Yoru's stomach-fur, as

Yoru started to purr. Sasuke loved Yoru. But Itachi didn't as much. Sure, Itachi

likes cats, and doesn't mind them one bit. But its Yoru's hair that bothers

Itachi. Especially in Spring, when Yoru sheds. Because Itachi doesn't really

like to find a big black spot at the end of his bed, with Yoru's long black hair

all over. But Itachi doesn't ever shag Yoru away, or be mean to him. Its not

Yoru's fault, and Itachi knows that. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a

knock on the door. "Come in." Sasuke mumbled. The door opened to Itachi, who

walked in as soon as the door was open enough for him to just get through. "It

smells like that cat in here." He said, clicking the pine door shut. "Its nice."

Sasuke smiled, continuing to tickle Yoru's belly. {{{{Sasuke is facing the door,

in his laying position}}}} "Its creepy." Itachi sat on the end of the bed.

"Why?" Sasuke looked over at Itachi. "It just is." Itachi sighed. "I know if it

came down to me or the cat you'd choose the cat." Itachi smiled a bit. "That's

true. But for good reason. Yoru cant take care of himself. You can. Yoru has

never been outside before, so he doesn't really know how to react or how to do

anything but eat, sleep, wake up and eat again. You know how to live on your

own, and its good you do. You'd be chubby like Yoru if you didn't." Sasuke

chuckled. "That's true..." Itachi laid down, resting his head on Sasuke's leg.

"Yoru is a very well behaved cat. He takes care of you too, Sasuke. But I just

wish that he didn't shed becau- " Itachi was interrupted by Sasuke's laughter.

"He just wants his smell all over, that's all. But I was just thinking about you

and your hate of cat hair." "Hey, if it stays of him, its fine. But I just don't

like it when he sheds..." "You'll get over it. You have to. This is his house

basically." Sasuke yawned, as Yoru crawled out form the covers leaving Sasuke in

protest. Yoru strutted over to Itachi, and laid on the elder brother's stomach.

"See, he likes you." Sasuke pulled up his blankets a bit. It gets cold without

his living bundle of fuzz and fluff right next to him. "That's nice..." Itachi

stroked Yoru's silky fur, As the feline scooted up to Itachi's chest. "Real

nice..."


	2. BL warning

-ITASASU, SASUITA-

-Itachi's POV-

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake on Sasuke, and Yoru on me. I groan,

sitting up. God, Sasuke's room is messy. I search for a clock, but the only one

in here is on Sasuke's wrist. I lean over Sasuke and pick up his hand, which

wakes him. "Itachi-" he stops. I see a small blush on his face, as he lays

still. "I'm just checking the time, you perv." I sigh. The wristwatch reads

7:57. I release Sasuke's hand and realize that he's starring at me. "What?" I

tease his hair, sitting on him completely. Pushing Sasuke's buttons is just too

easy sometimes. I lean over him more so my stomach is pressing on his own.

"You..." Sasuke smiles, resting his hands on my waist. This makes me sit up

and smack him one. "You are just nasty." I stand, walking out of Sasuke's room

and into my own. "It's your fault! You sit on me like a slut!" With this I

return to Sasuke's bedside and start smacking him, rather harshly, but instead

of fighting back, he takes the beating, while laughing. "Its not funny!" I yell,

disturbing Yoru. "You get so worked up!Its funny!" Sasuke pulls me literally

onto him, flips both of us over and sits on me. Great.

-Sasuke's POV-

Haha. Now you're mine! I lean over him slowly. My intentions are obvious, as

Itachi starts to struggle. "What's wrong, bro?"I ask, holding both of his hands

over his head with a single hand of my own, and my free hand unbuttons and

unzips my own pants, making Itachi panic. I slip my hand up his shirt and pinch

his nipple. "Sasuke, Stop!" Itachi squirms, and every time he does so, he's

basically rubbing his erection on mine, making me inhale in an erotic manner. I

unbutton and pull down his pants, making him shiver. "Cold?" I pull the covers

over both of us and start to rub my erection on his(In a thrusting matter),

while kissing. "MH..Sa- ...-su-MH!" When our mouths separate, a slick wet sound

fills the room. He's starting to want this, badly. I release his hands, and they

rest on my hips. I knew it. I pull of the rest of his clothes and my own.

lifting up Itachi's legs, (Which he try's to evade, but eventually wraps around

my waist) I force middle finger into Itachi's mouth(Which makes him blush

madly), exploring a new terrain. "Suck." I say, and Itachi obediently does so.

Soon, I pull my finger out rather slowly, and smile at the saliva shining on it.

And then I start to wet down Itachi's entrance. This makes him struggle. Badly.

"Oh, just relax." I reach over and close the curtains with one hand, and hold

Itachi's face with the other, gliding my thumb over his lips. Itachi screws his

eyes shut, waiting for me to bring the works. I don't want to hurt him, so I rub

lotion on myself. "You don't have to be so afraid, I'm not going to pound you

right off the bat, god." I swish the hair from his eyes and smile a bit. I sit

up a bit, and slowly, in one thrust, slip into my elder brother, making him

nearly scream. I stay inside all the way until he's used to my size...is

what I should have done. I cant help but thrust rather harshly because of the

immense tightness and heat. I groan, and Itachi yelps. I lean over him, and kiss

his forehead, making him look up at me. I start to really pound him, I cant help

it. "Sa-su-ke! Ah, S-Slow- Dow-n!" He manages. I stop rather suddenly, and flip

Itachi over on his stomach. I hold onto his waist and continue. Harder than

before. "God, you're so fucking tight." I grind into him. After a long, and hot

30 seconds, I accidentally hit Itachi's prostate, making him erotically yell. I

hit that spot again and again, gaining the same reaction. I can tell that he's

about to pop due him squirming and moaning, and pushing on me in-time with my

thrusts. Until Itachi comes to, all over the bed sheets and himself. I follow

suite soon after. I reluctantly pull myself out of my brother, and lay on him.

"You...Said you wouldn't pound me..." Itachi breathes. "I couldn't help it..."

I say. "Next time, you're the one to gets mounted..." Itachi says, falling

asleep shortly. "I cant wait." I smile.


End file.
